Solo un año
by Atori-chan
Summary: Él siempre estuvo enamorado de la mujer de su hermano, ahora el destino le trae una chica físicamente parecida a ella pero de irritable carácter que deberá matar antes de que se cumpla un año. I&K y más parejas.


**Ambientado en la época medieval europea con algunos detalles inventados.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-SOLO UN AÑO-**

_by: Atori_

_

* * *

_

_Prólogo_

La pereza estaba impresa en el cuerpo y alma de un muchacho que no quería levantarse de la cama, a pesar del continuo toque por parte de su madrastra. No quería verla ya que como un príncipe que era, tendría que seguir la educación del protocolo y desayunar en familia. Y eso es lo que no quería. Después de todo, él solo era un mestizo. El hijo del antiguo Rey fallecido. Su madrastra lo detestaba; el actual rey, su medio hermano era un caso igual o peor; lo único bueno y la razón poderosa que impedía que no quisiera desayunar con ellos era...

-Inuyasha, -escuchó una voz femenina y la cual no era de la reina madre- te estamos esperando. No hagas que entre yo y tenga que vestirte. –dijo con la voz de una madre que reprende a su hijo.

-Kikyo deja de ser demasiado indulgente con él. –le aseveró la otra vez.

¿Indulgente? Eso era demasiado decir de la mujer de su hermano. Ella era demasiado buena, amable, de gran corazón, aunque en ocasiones de pocas palabras. Para muchos era de extrañar que alguien como ella estuviera casado con el primogénito, un hombre serio, frío y arrogante. Sería más lógico que se hubiera comprometido con el más joven. Pero aquella alianza había sido impuesta por la reina madre, deseando lo mejor para su hijo de sangre.

Kikyo era una mujer proveniente de una de las mejores familias de toda Francia. Eran bastante ricos y poderosos, factor indispensable que llamó la atención en la madre de su medio hermano.

-disculpe Tsukihime. Pero con todo el respeto, creo que obligar al príncipe con ese carácter no ayuda mucho.

Y para disgusto del chico, la joven lo trataba como un niño pequeño, no, como si fuera su hermanito, cuando en realidad sentía mucho más hacia ella. Pero no podía hacer nada, era la esposa de su hermano.

-Kikyo considero eso como una insolencia hacia mi persona. –dijo Tsukihime de forma dura- por mucho que seas la esposa de mi hijo y la futura soberana debes seguir guardándome respeto.

La fría de su madrastra iría a tomarla con ella por su culpa y eso no quería, así que con gran pesar y fastidio, salió de la cama. Abrió la puerta viendo a Tsukihime y a su lado a Kikyo, hermosa como siempre. Todo su rostro negativo se desvaneció y asomó una tímida sonrisa.

-ahora... ahora mismo me arreglo y bajo.

-¡gracias a los cielos! –suspiró Tsukihime- sin embargo, Inuyasha, cuando aparezcas ante una dama, vístete decentemente. Aunque ya se sabe, -girando sobre sus talones- de tal madre, tal hijo. –alejándose del pasillo dejando a un entristecido Inuyasha y a una Kikyo que lo miraba compasiva.

-Inu...

-por favor no digas nada. –pidió el chico cerrando la puerta para estar un rato asolas.

El recuerdo, el doloroso recuerdo de sus raíces siempre iba con él y su madrastra junto a su medio hermano se lo recordaban día tras día como si fuera un escándalo. En cierta manera, era así. Su padre, el Rey Inutaisho había tenido una aventura con una mujer de pueblo, su madre. Corrección, se había enamorado de ella y día tras día se veían a escondidas hasta que pasó lo que tuvo que pasar. Lo tuvieron a él. Igual que su amor, le mantuvieron en secreto. Solo hasta que el país estuvo en guerra y muchas víctimas fallecieron. Su padre le había rescatado entre los escombros cuando era un recién nacido. Se lo había llevado a palacio y con la verdad por delante le contó a su esposa todo lo que había ocurrido agregando que viviría como un miembro más de la familia y recibiría la misma educación que su otro hijo. Tsukihime no pudo oponerse, ya que era una orden del mismo rey, pero eso no significaba que tomara aprecio al chiquillo. Mucho menos su hermano, que desde que tenía uso de razón le hacía las peores jugarretas y le cantaba insultos de forma horrible.

Finalmente a la edad de quince años su padre había muerto misteriosamente. Su hermano quién ya lo habían comprometido con Kikyo desde la infancia, se había casado con ella de forma inmediata haciéndose así con el poder del reino.

Él no se la merecía. No. Era demasiado para alguien como ella.

-¿por qué con él¿Por qué con Sesshomaru?

-Inuyasha, -escuchó ahora la voz dura de él.

-"hablando del rey de roma"

-arréglate cuanto antes, partimos en cinco minutos para que conozcas a tu futura esposa.

Eso lo trastocó por completo. ¿Qué había dicho?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En otro lugar, muy lejos de allí, cuatro jóvenes se encontraban metidas en una misma habitación, dos de ellas iban bien vestidas, mientras que la otras dos vestían sencillamente pero de forma elegante. Estaban quietas como si esperaban a alguien más y esa persona por fin dio aparición. Se trataba de una mujer obesa con arrugas en el rostro, pelo canoso y ojos pequeños y azabache. Miró a las dos jóvenes quiénes tenían un semblante intrigante.

-el rey Sesshomaru vendrá en esta misma tarde.

Eso sobresaltó a una de las dos chicas bien ataviada que agachó la cabeza tristemente.

-Rin, recuerda que en tus manos está el destino del reino.

-pero abuela, sabes que Rin no quiere casarse con un completo desconocido. Ni siquiera sabemos como es. ¿Cómo podemos confiarle a alguien así no solo nuestro reino sino a mi hermano? –saltó otra en defensa.

-Kagome, recuerda que fue la decisión de tus padres. De mi hijo que en paz descanse. –agregó la anciana con nostalgia- yo no puedo estar con vosotras cuidándoos y al mismo tiempo del reino. Tengo otras obligaciones y responsabilidades.

-ya, pero... –viendo el rostro angustiado de su hermana- entonces, yo tomaré su lugar. -las tres chicas la miraron con sorpresa lo mismo que la abuela- es verdad que papá y mamá la eligieron a ella, pero Rin no quiere, y ellos jamás la obligarían a hacer algo que no quisiera, por favor abuela Kaede, deja que yo ocupe su lugar.

Kaede miró a la chica, parecía decidida a sacrificarse por su hermana, mientras que la pequeña la observaba impresionada y hasta agradecida. Casarse con el joven hermano del rey, un chico desconocido era algo que degustaba a cualquiera. Pero el poderío del reino vecino se incrementaba y aquella alianza había acabado por convertirse en una obligación por parte del rey Sesshomaru.

-Kagome¿estás dispuesta?

-sí. –dijo decididamente.

Las trompetas se escucharon en el exterior, señal de que el carruaje del rey Sesshomaru junto a su hermano habían llegado. La anciana sopló nerviosamente. El pacto era que se comprometieran con la más pequeña, pero si le hacían creer que Kagome era la más joven podría dar resultado. Después de todo, ambas hermanas solo se llevaban un año de diferencia.

-esta bien, pero recuerda que ahora tienes la edad de tu hermana. Si descubren que hemos roto el trato, nos condenaran sin remordimientos.

-pero¿por qué? –preguntó una de las chicas de atrás.

-el rey Sesshomaru es un hombre muy déspota que considera sus acciones y pactos como hechos que no se pueden cambiar. Todo en su vida es perfecto. Y si hay algo que no sale como él ha dicho o quiere lo condena a muerte.

Las cuatro chicas tragaron saliva, esperando que el hermano no fuera de la misma calaña.

-¿sigues estando dispuesta? –volvió a preguntar Kaede.

-Kagome, déjalo. No importa. Además fue la voluntad de nuestros padres. Y no quiero que por culpa sufran muchos.

-pero Rin. Solo hay que verte. Te da pavor el solo conocerle. Tranquila, confía en mí. –le dijo calmadamente.

-Kagome... pero...

-Rin, -callándola con dulzura- solo tenemos que mentir sobre nuestra edad. Dudo que por algo como eso nos descubra.

-pero no es solo eso. –siguió replicando- vas a casarte a la fuerza con un chico cualquiera y no tener la libertad de enamorarte.

-hermanita, ya sabes que desde lo de Hôyo he perdido toda clase de afecto. –dijo con tristeza- y sabes que no puede quedarme soltera. Sería un enorme escándalo. Tranquila. Mira el lado positivo. Tendremos el reino libre de problemas. Nadie me irá señalando y tú podrás enamorarte libremente como siempre has deseado.

Rin sonrió llena de gratitud, aunque una parte de ella hacía que se sintiera por el peligro que su hermana correría.

Tocaron a la puerta y la anciana dio la orden de que pasara.

-señora Kaede, el rey Sesshomaru ha llegado y las espera.

-gracias Miroku. Informa de inmediato al resto de los guardias que Kagome será la prometida del príncipe y será considerada la menor.

-entendido. –dijo simplemente pero con un matiz de sorpresa.

-bueno, Kagome¿te encuentras preparada para recibir a tu futuro prometido?

-sí.

-andando. –soplando pesadamente.

---

En una gran y decorativa sala, se encontraban el rey Sesshomaru junto a un refunfuñado Inuyasha. Su rostro era el como un niño pequeño al que le han obligado a hacer algo que detesta, cosa que era cierto. No había algo que más detestara que los matrimonios arreglados por cuenta de la familia y solo para tener el poder sobre ese reino.

-abandona cuanto antes esa espantosa cara y adopta una llena de altivez. –ordenó Sesshomaru sin mirarle siquiera.

-si no tuviera que casarme a la fuerza por tu maldita obsesión de conquista, estaría de excelente humor.

-eres un necio hermanito. Este reino ha perdido a sus gobernantes y es un buen país rico en tierras. Sus hombres son excelentes y buenos soldados. No podemos relajarnos y que lo tomen otro reino para que nos conquisten.

-y para eso, yo me tengo que casar con la hija. Con la más pequeña aún por encima.

-así he pedido, pero tranquilo que no tiene diez años sino la edad justa, diecisiete, un año menos del que tienes tú.

-¿qué quieres decir? Que importa la maldita edad.

-no sé porque nuestro padre se ha molestado en darte educación, eres más ignorante de lo que pensaba. Cuando sus padres fallecen, el hijo toma posesión del reino a partir de la mayoría de edad. Ya sea hombre o mujer.

-¿y? Eso era algo que "SÍ" sabía. –dijo el más pequeño con sorna.

-definitivamente eres un completo ignorante. Cuando esa chica cumpla la mayoría de edad, tendrá más derechos al reino del que tienes tú.

-en este caso, lo tendrá la mayor. ¿Qué no eran dos hermanas? Por lógica la otra tendrá más de dieciocho.

-dieciocho exactamente. –apoyando la barbilla en sus manos- pero la ley es reglamentaria para todos los reinos de Europa. Aunque tengas la mayoría de edad, no puedes gobernar sino estás casado. Así que no es ninguna molestia. –sonriendo de lado- una vez que su hermana se haya casado contigo, perderá todo sus derechos para poseer algo de este reino. –con una mirada maligna.

-Sesshomaru, conozco esos ojos y sé que tramas algo. ¿Qué pretendes?

-conquistar este reino. -mirándole fijamente de forma tan gélida que Inuyasha tragó saliva- dices que odias los matrimonios concertados, pues antes de que tu futura esposa cumpla los dieciocho, quiero que la mates.

Inuyasha se quedó sin palabras. ¿Había oído bien¿Su hermano tan solo lo estaba usando para conseguir el reino¿Quería que matara a su futura esposa, sin conocerla, para tener el reino?

-¡estás loco¡No pienso hacer eso!

-es así como funciona la temática en nuestra familia. ¿Crees que nuestro padre no hizo lo mismo años atrás?

-entonces¿piensas matar también a Kikyo? –preguntó conteniendo la respiración.

-solo hasta que me dé un heredero. –contestó con simpleza- después su reino pasará a ser mío, como marido de la difunta.

Inuyasha estaba sin saber que decir. Su hermano era engreído y muchas cosas más, pero esa conversación superaba todo lo que era. Jamás había visto esa otra cara y le aterraba.

La puerta de la sala se abrió e Inuyasha vio a pasar a cuatro jóvenes y a una de avanzada edad.

-por tu propio bien Inuyasha, procura no estropearlo. –advirtió Sesshomaru en bajo sin voltearse- estarás vigilado por si intentas conspirar contra mí.

CONTINUARÁ...

-------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Aquí otro fic. Uno loco que se me ocurrió de noche, aunque la idea en un principio era que fuera ambientada en la época medieval, no que Sessh tuviera la idea de que Inu matara a su prometida. Se me cruzaron los cables, lo sé. Especialmente cuando he juntado a Sessh con Kikyo, que en lo personal me desagrada esta pareja, pero lo necesitaba. Y un sesshkagu estaba ya muy visto.

Advierto que este fic no es apto para amantes del inukik y de Kikyo.

El prólogo estuvo cortito, pero intentaré hacer el siguiente cap más largo y actualizar rápido, pero depende de vuestros reviews.

'Atori'


End file.
